Scribbles
by Jen Riddle
Summary: A collection of scribbles/drabbles/snap-shots, into James' and Lily's life together. Not so much a story, as a collection of adorable/fluff filled one-shots that don't quite fit into my other stories. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers, Just a heads-up - this isn't so much a story as it is snap-shots into James' and Lily's (And Possibly Harry's, in the future) Life. There's no real story line, just a collection of one-shots. I hope you kids enjoy it, however. :) Please review! - Jen Riddle**

* * *

Lily Evans could be found in the garage. Sweat was forming around her brow, and her red hair was tied into a messy ponytail. Little strands were falling out to frame her face. She had the utmost look of concentration on. The brush stroked the wood in a rhythmic pattern. On, off, on, off, on, off, dip.

She was painting a three shelf bookcase. And just as everything Lily Evans did, it was painstakingly methodical. Every last drip of paint had to be just perfect. She was painting it a baby blue. Baby for the future, blue because it was James' favorite color.

James. She paused on her painting, and a small smile formed across her face.

James Potter was in the backyard, a hammer in one hand, and a pile of nails by his side. The sun beat down on his bare back, and every now and then sweat would drip from his hair. He was building something, though for any passerby it would be impossible to tell. Unlike his soon-to-be wife, this was less methodical. The only pattern involved in this labor was the undeniable times he'd hit himself with the hammer.

Lily entered the back yard and watched her fiancé for a moment. Hammer, Hammer, Hammer - he'd pull his hand away sharply and shake it, muttering something under his breath. Lily giggled, and James looked up.

"You're the muggle born, why do I have to do this?" He sighed. She smiled, and kissed his cheek, then sat down on the swinging bench under the shade of the porch.

"My father made my crib, and Petunias crib. His father made his crib, and his father made his." She said. She had told James this a million times before.

"And I'd do anything for you." James finished. He looked at his future, her deep green eyes, and her blazing red hair. He would, as he knew forever, do anything for her, and in a few days the vows would be made. He continued the hammering.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sometimes I just start writing, hoping scenes turn into stories. The unfortunate part, is that 90% of the time, they do not. So I make a bunch of ridiculously cute one-shots. And well, I guess here's a second one!**

* * *

"Lily. You have a wand..." He began, placing his hand on my shoulder. The drawer that sat on my lap, pulled from the desk, was slowly being emptied into a trash bag.

"James, I'm not going to bring everything -"

"-It's a big house-"

I stared at him, my eyes almost pleading. I knew he would let me do things my way when I gave him that look.

"Okay, Okay." He smiled. "I'm a sucker."

"There's just so much..." I sighed, pulling the drawer off my lap and setting it onto the carpet. James sat on my bed above me. In the next twenty-four hours, I'd be moving in with him. James Potter, the man I had despised for six long years.

"Whats this?" he asked, picking up a locked book that sat on my bed in the 'maybe I should keep, maybe I should throw away' pile.

"Don't touch that!" I yelped, attempting to snatch it from his hand, but he pulled it above my head, now standing.

"James Potter!" I screeched.

"What?" He laughed, attempting to pull it open with his hands.

I folded my arms. "Don't you do that!"

He laughed, and pulled out his wand. "You know you're cute when you're mad."

"James, Don't!" I whined.

"Alohamora!" He spoke, and the lock clicked open.

"James, Honestly!" I jumped, trying to grab it from me. But he was taller, and more athletic.

He pulled the book open above my head, and a few pictures flew out, trickling to the ground like feathers. I snatched them up as quickly as possible, ignoring the faces smiling back at me.

"Who's that?" James asked, glancing at the pictures. I took his momentary distraction to wrench the book from his hands. "NO FAIR!" He protested.

"It's my property!"

"We're practically married! Your property is mine!" He frowned. "At least tell me what it is."

"If you must know, Its' my diary."

"You keep a diary?" James almost laughed. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I did. I haven't even opened it since I was fourteen."

"C'mon! Let me read!"

"You'll just be jealous. I talked a lot about Robert Fenwick during my fourth year." I smiled, smugly.

"Robert Fenwick?" James spat, disgusted. "That twit? Remember when he didn't have eyebrows for two weeks?"

"Yes, yes, I know all about you and Sirius' elaborate pranks on Fenwick, now can we please just forget about it?" I attempted to push him onto the bed, but that only caused him to grab me, and make me topple onto him. He kissed me passionately, as my red hair fell over our heads.

"I love you, even if I will always be second best to Robert Fenwick."


End file.
